Past of a ninja
by KAITREDNINJAGO
Summary: Kai has been kidnapped by a mysterious enemy. The ninja go behind Sensei's back in an attempt to save their beloved, hotheaded, friend. Will they get punished by Sensei? What will happen to Kai? Will the team save their friend... Or die trying? *DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*...sorry guys
1. Chapter 1

**First fan fiction ever! Hope its good! Please comment with some constructive criticism thanks!**

Chapter 1: Wounded

All was quiet except for the occasional hooting of a nearby owl. Snow fell from smoke- colored clouds to the ground below. The only light was a slightly covered moon and stars. A blanket of snow enveloped the ground in white beauty. Because of unknown enemies, the team had decided it would be best to fly in the day, and rest and land at night. Everyone was asleep, except one... Kai. His auburn eyes glowed in the darkness like a silent flame flickering at night. He could not sleep. His fellow brothers had done so hours before. He checked his watch 3:42 A.M. He groaned as he thought to himself,

_God! I'm so bored! Why can't I sleep?_

He slowly stood up to step off of his bed only to remember he slept on the top bunk. He waved his arms in the air frantically trying to regain his balance (only to fail) He fell of his bed with a rather large THUMP! He groaned rubbing the back of his head. Jay shifted in his sleep and mumbled "Go back to sleep".

_I would if I could even go to sleep in the first place!_

he wanted to yell back, but he stopped himself.

_No use waking up the others for no reason_

he thought. As he slowly pulled himself off the floor trying not to wake the others silently and skillfully slid out of the room without a sound. He walked to the kitchen in search of something to eat. Kai opened the fridge only to find 2 pudding cups stacked neatly on the 3rd shelf. He picked them both up to inspect them for names.

_Or else I will have to deal with Jay tomorrow._

As he suspected one had JAY written neatly on the lid, bottom, and both sides. He put the pudding cup with JAY back into the fridge, while keeping the other for himself. He silently grabbed a spoon from the drawer and sat down at the table. He opened the pudding cup, and started to eat. Once he was finished, he discarded the empty pudding cup into the trash bin and put the now dirty spoon into the sink. He was still wide-awake. He walked over to the bounty's sliding door, silently slid out, and walked over to the side-railing looking up at the sky. The moon was full. It glowed overhead like a huge flashlight watching all the people below.

_Tonight is perfect! I have just enough light to train!_

He walked over to the training equipment bin and pulled out a sword. I sparkled in the moonlight almost as bright as one of the sparkling stars overhead. He decided it would be better to just use the old training sword, rather than his favorite one that he used on ALL missions, for he had left it under his bed and did not want to disturb the others more than he already had. He swung the sword at the training dummy. "Take this!" "And this!" "And this!" he muttered under his breath. He took a jump back to avoid the swinging training dummy, slipping on a piece of ice strewn across the deck hitting his head hard as the sword flew out of his hand. He slowly sat up checking for injuries only to wince and notice the blade en-bedded in his left leg. He once again winced as he fell back down.

_Calling for help would make me look weak _

he thought to himself. So as the foolish boy he is he took the hardest path. He crawled back to the bounty, blood trickling behind him. He finally made it to the deck and crawled into the kitchen (not bothering to close the door) "Where did Jay put that first-aid kit"! he yelled. He used the counter for support as he looked.

_It's probably in the bathroom_

he thought. He slowly, using the door frame as support limping (or should i say "hopped") to the bathroom. As he neared the bathroom he hurriedly forgot to look where he was going. THUMP! He bumped his foot against the door-frame. Practically biting his lip up trying not to cry out stood still waiting for the sharp pain to go down to a throb. A silent tear escaped the corner of his eye which (of course) he wiped angrily away.

_I'm so weak! I'm even crying!_

He thought to himself disgusted. He slowly looked down to peer at the damage that he had caused only to notice a small, forming pool of blood. He gasped as he peered behind him. A thin trail of blood led all the way up the long hallway.

_I'll clean it up later_

he decided. He slowly "hopped" to the bathroom collapsing on the floor. He opened the cabient door finding exacly what he needed. He opened the rather large box and pulled out the guaze and the disenfectint. He got to work. As he desintfected his wound his found it much worse than he thought. It was rather deep and ran all the way from the bottom of his ankle to above his knee. As he finished he slowly wrapping the wound trying to be as gentle as he could. After he was satisfied with his work he put the remaining contents back in the box and stood up using the counter. As if on cue, when he stood up he heard a strange noise. It.. was... laughter.. Not the kind of laughter a small child would use, or the kind of laughter Jay would use after telling an awkward joke, but a dark laughter. EVIL laughter. Kai shuddered then froze.

_The door..._

he thought.

_I didn't close it_

No sooner had the words run threw his mind then he felt hot breath on the back of his neck and a cloth pressed up against his mouth. "HELP ME!" he tried to yell, only for a small, muffled groan to come out. He struggled trying to kick the intruder ignoring his injured leg. He missed kicking the wall with a loud THUMP. Then everything faded to black as he passed out.

**Hope you guys liked it! I will TRY to update every weekend (Saturday or Sunday). Please write reviews! Please feel free to use constructive criticism! THANKS! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2 the message

Chapter 2: the message

**Hey guys! I decided to upload just to surprise u... So, SURPRISE! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

The next morning the sun shone brightly through the window of the ninja's bunkroom. The sky was cloudless, as blue as the Caribbean sea. The deck was white. So white in fact you could see the sun reflecting off of it. It was a beautiful, perfect day. Then it interrupted VERY rudely by Sensei and Nya burst through the suprisingly open door (for the ninja always jept it closed at night) with a gong yellin "WAKE UP" and beating the gong loudly. 3 ninja fell out of their beds onto the floor in shock. Cole glanced around sleepily... "Where's Kai?" he said as he stretched Sensei motioned them all right outside the door. They all gasped. "What in the heck is that?" Jay asked with one of his eyebrows raised. A long thin trail ran up the hallway. "It's Kai's blood". Nya exclaimed while trying her best to hold back her tears. Once again the 3 ninja gasped. They looked at each other shock written all right over their faces. " Follow me." sensei said simply as he followed the thin trail of brownish-reddish (now dryer) "liquid". They trail finally led to the bathroom. " I sense that Kai used the first-aid kit to dress his wounds". Zane said as he pointed to the gauze hanging out if the slightly open first aid box in the somewhat open cabnient. "I believe Zane is correct". Sensei said. He held up a small cloth. " Nya and I found this lying the hallway near this bathroom". he explained. "Really a washcloth?" Jay asked obviously interested. "Yes" l. Sensei said simply. "But this cloth has chloform on it". Sensei said worry and fear shining as bright in his eyes as the daylight outside on the snow. " But that means.." Cole began "Yes" Sesei interrupted. "Kai did not only get hurt, he was kidnapped as well". The ninja (and Nya) once again gasped in complete horror. " Did the enemy hurt him?" Coke asked not directing the question to anyone in particular. Once again Sensei answered. "For now, no. We found one of his swords, which was bloody". "SO!" Jay said obviously panicking. "THE ENEMY COULD HAVE STABBED HIM WITH THE SWORD AND THEN KNOCKED HIM OUT!" he yelled. The other three nodded in agreement. "My database tells me that Kai fell off his bed causing me and Jay to wake up slighly". Zane said in a robotic voice. "BUT WHY WAS HE UP THAT FREAKING EARLY?!" Jay (once again) yelled. "That I do not know". Sensei said. " Well I DO know something!" Cole said as he took hold of the situation like a true leader. "The enemy has our friend and we have to go save him!" he said calmy. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Let's get started". Cole exclaimed. They ran into the Bounty's bridge. The bridge had 2 display screens, one for tracking, and the other for identification. Before the ninja could even THINK about running over to the control panel to start the ship the screen flashed on showing a mysterious HOODEF figure. " WHAT IS UP WITH BAD GUYS AND HOODED FIHURES." Jay yelled. "Greetings." the figure said. His voice was low and raspy. Like fingernail's scraping across a long chalkboad. All six winced as they heard the guy (or gal) talk. "I suppose you've noticed that one of your friends is gone... perhaps the RED one?" He cackled evily. "What have you done to my brother?" Nya screamed tears running down her face as if someone had turned on a faucet. Nya looked at the figure with pure hatred. "Don't worry... your brother isn't dead... yet". The six gasped. " Where is Kai?!" Cole growled with complete and absolute hatred in his voice. "Why don't you see for yourself?" he cackled. The hooded figure walked over and flipped a switch on the far side if the wall. A hidden wall the six had not seen before slowly spun around... All six of them gasped in horror.

**Sorry that it was really short guys... Why do you think the team gasped in horror? You probably already know who it is duh... Thanks for all the reviews especially the one from slushygoo! Thank you so much... I thought this story was horrible but you proved to me that it was good! Thanks again it means SO much... Review pleaee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is chapter 3! Hope you all like it! Please feel free to comment and review! Thanks!**

Chapter 3: Revealed

Tightly chained to the wall with heavy chain shackle's was... Kai

He was beaten, burned, and bloody. His hair was so matted with blood and dirt that it was almost red. It no longer was spiked. Instead it hung limlpy in dirty clumps around his neck. He had many wounds that would need stitches. But surprised the six most was that somehow in some way he was... Still conscious. His eyes were sunk into his head and he was thinner then they had remembered him last. When Kai saw his friends on the the screen his eyes lit up with hope.

"Don't do anything he tells you to". he choked out. The six froze. The Kai they last remembered was tough, his voice was strong and confident. (Almost TOO confident.) The Kai staring back at him was not Kai... Not him at ALL. This stranger was... BROKEN. This stranger had given up hope. You could tell in the way his back was hunched over, the way his bottom lip trembeled. But a spark of something was there... They could a finger on it but yet it was something. " Kai..." Nya said as she started to sob. "Hush NINJA!" The figure ecreecheed. Kai look at the figure straight in his eyes with pure hatred...

WAIT! That was it! Over everything else Kai had managed to hold on to his biggest attribute of his personality.

HIS EGO.

"Surrender NINJAGO to me, or your friend will get worse then he already has... Death." "Don't do it!" Kai said weakly.

"This one is obviously foolish, so I wouldn't advise listening to him, or you know the consequences". With that the screen went black.

Nya ran over to the tracker still wiping away her tears. " Guys! I have the location of where the message was sent." She began to punch in a location to send the Bounty. "Nya wait." Sensei said calmy with wise, tired, fearful eyes. "What are you taking about she screamed?" she said as she began to sob once more. "We have the location let's go get Kai!" Sensei walked over and put a hand on one of her shoulders to calm her. "I fear this enemy is far dangerous then the enemy's we have faced before." Cole nodded in agreement "I mean I certainly wouldn't tell him this to his face but... He is the best fighter out of all of us and this enemy took him down without a sound!" Jay and Zane nodded in agreement to the statement.

Nya once again started to sob. Jay started to walk over to comfort her. She pushed him and Sensei away angrily. "You never even liked him to begin with, we just wanted an excuse to get ride if him, I hate you all I don't know why Kai ever loved you enough to even call you brothers to begin with."

With this she ran to her room slamming the door as hard as she could manage. The other 4 stood still, hurt and dumbfounded. Jay looked the worse. He had sunken to the ground rocking back and forth in a right ball.

Cole walked over to and put his hand on Jay's shoulder. "She didn't mean it Jay, she's just scared, upset and worried about Kai." he said softly.

Jay looked up at Cole. He was already a mess. His hair was messed up and flattened along with tears and snot mixed in all over his face and knees from way he was crying into his lap. Cole leaned down on one knee and wrapped his arms around Jay.

Jay being startled at this sudden movement became tense but in a split second he realized what Cole was doing melted into the comfort of Cole's hug still sobbing.

After about 10 minutes of this Jay finally pulled away wipping his nose and face on the sleeves of his gi. Cole pulled Jay to his feet and patted him on the back and walked over to Sensei.

"What do we do Sensei?" he asked. "I do not know." The others looked at him in pure disbelief. He ignored them and continued

"But whatever we do we better do it quickly, or Kai will die at the hand if the enemy."

**I know... I know... This chapter was bad... Still please review and stick and around for more!**

His


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So sorry it took so long to update! This one is really short. I mean really really short. But don't worry and sit tight. I will update soon!**

The masked hooded figure quietly chuckled to himself.

"Ninjago is as good as mine." He said.

Kai (still having an ego and being very foolish) spoke up. "No... No its not. My friends will not allow millions of lives to be in danger vs. just me... And even if they didn't Sensei Wu would surely not allow it. If my time is complete I will accept without..." He paused. "Especially if it is to protect the citizens of Ninjago..." Once more help paused and gave a weary sigh "And my family"...

The figure almost seemed to " float" over to Kai. Kai was still tied tightly to the wall so he could not give much of a struggle. The figure raised Kai's chin up forcing Kai to look him in the eyes.

"You are a brave one aren't you... I'll have to fix that."

The figure chuckled and once again "floated" out of the room shutting the lights off leaving Kai lonely, alone, and forgotten in the dark.

**So guys .. Hope you all liked it! Comment and review! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I was bored so I decided to add a chapter! Tell me what you think! Oh! And (hopefully) enjoy!**

The bounty was quiet except for the ninja (and Sensei) chewing their food. The time was 8:03 a.m. Jay had sweetly tried to coax Nya... She had refused and threatened to cut his arm off with her daggers.

The air was still... As if it was holding its breath waiting for something to happen next. Everyone was deep in thought. Even though they were ninja noyone not even Cole could think of a plan to get Kai back without being seen and caught.

They could not surrender and hope for this best... But hope can only take someone so far. Nouone wanted Kai dead, but then again noyone wanted

"ARGH!" Jay yelled as six eyes looked up and stared at him. "I cannot take the silence anymore! I mean for the first spinjuitzu master's sake could someone please talk!"

Cole cleared his throat. Six eyes glanced over and stared at him. "Anyone got any ideas?" He asked. Surprisingly enough Sensei of all people spoke up.

"We cannot endanger hundreds of lives for just the same of one mere mortal." He paused and sighed. An old, tired, defeated sigh. "Even if the one is close to our hearts."

Jay, Cole, and Zane looked at him in complete horror. They're eyes were slightly glassy as they forced themselves not to cry.

Sensei gave that tired sigh one more "When each of you became a ninja each and everyone of you knew there was a chane... Even if you didn't want to admit it deep down where noyone could see... You knew there was a small chance that you could...

_Die"._

" Your duty was to protect the city and people of Ninjago even at the cost of your own lives... Kai would be proud knowing that he went down protect his friends... His family...

_Protecting the ones he loved_".

"But" Cole began...

"No if's what's or Butt's about it... Sensei interrupted simply.

Cole once again spoke up

" He would us to do this guys... He would want us to choose the people of Ninjago... Ov-over him..."

The others nodded slowly each of them looking at the floor in grief, sadness, and shame. I mean... What would they do if they lost Kai? They lost Zane but he wasn't human and managed to survive...

Kai was different... He couldn't rebuild himself if he was lost it would be permanent... But then again perhaps it was for the best.

Onknown to the others Nya was listening... Standing right outside the doorway to the kitchen. She took in the news with wide eyes and before the conversation ended she ran to her room slamming the door as hard as she could manage and plop on her bed and sobbed in her pillow...

Around an hour later she heard a soft knock on her door. "Go away." She said. The pillow muffled the sound of her voice as she sobbed. The door quiet opened...

Great! I forgot to lock the door. She thought...

She felt a hand on her shpulder. Without looking up he knew it was Jay.

"Nya I have to talk to you ..." he said with excitement in his voice.

"Don't bother I heard everything." she sobbed.

" Not everything...". he said

She looked up at him surprised to see a smirk on his face.

"Jay what have you been up too." she asked suspiciously with a raised eyebroe.

He lowered his voice "we are going behind Sensei's back... He paused we're going to rescue Kai." She squealed with glee pulling Jay into a tight hug new tears springing from her eyes. Jay looked at her worriedly... "Why are you still crying... I thought you would be happy." "I am happy" she exclaimed "These aren't tears of sadness..."

"They are tears of relief".

**Well how was it? Was it good, bad, or just ok?! Please comment and use constructive criticism. Well... Till next time. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this is previous chapters but no I did not draw the cover image. I also do not own ninjago.**

The team stood outside a small building in surprisingly the city of Oraborous where the masked enemy had sent his message. The team had contacted Lloyd and sure enough he was standing beside them ready to rescue Kai. The guys (and gal) were surprised to see no visible guards. They decided at least it was easier for them.

"Let's split up." Cole exclaimed breaking the deathly silence."This way we can find Kai," "And get out of this creepy place a lot faster." Jag interrupted causing a few chuckles.

"Lloyd, Nya search the southwest wing". "Jay, Zane take the northwest". " I'll take the north and southeast got it." The team all noded in agreement "On and tell each other if you find him... " We will meet back here." With that they were off.

Cole swiftly ran through the northeast and most of the northwest part the building making sure he kept to the searched room after room carefully looking for hidden doors and crawlspaces. After what seemed like an eternity he finally made it to the last door to the northwest end of the building. He slowly opened the door as he peered inside to find...

A library...

He sighed as he walked in slowly making sure not to set off any boobytraps. He searched high and low to find no switch, lever, not even a hidden button. After several minutes of deep thinking he mentally facepalmed. He exaimened the bookcase to find a book that was wider than the others.

He pulled only to hear a loud creak. An unseen door opened. Cole found a long staircase. He grabbed the watch Nya had made him and turned on the flashlight and started to make his long descent down the stairs.

After what seemed like centuries he finally made it to the bottom which led to a dark, damp cell. His eyes light up as he remembered the cell from the video. He walked over to the right wall and flipped a switch the mysterious figure had once done which seemed like so long ago. The wall between to spin around. Cole realized he was holding his breath. He quietly exhaled. This was taking forever! The wall finally finished spinning and Cole gasped in fright and surprisingly releif at what he saw


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in forever... heads up this chapter is bad! But amyways here we go...**

Standing or much rather hanging against the wall was once again Kai. He was in even in worse condition then when they had last saw him in the video. He had a black eye and many cuts and gashes on his face and body. Cole wrinkled his nose in disgust as the metallic smell of blood hit his nostrils. Cole's eyes widened in shock when Kai slowly lifted his head.

_How could he still be conscious after all this? _ he thought.

Cole opened his eyes and for the hundredth time in his life Cole was relieved to see those auburn eyes he had come to know staring back at him.

Cole's eyebrows knitted together in worry when he look closer into Kai's eyes. Kai's eyes had always been so bright, filled with hope and determination. But now his eyes were dull. These eyes did not belong to his best friend, the red ninja, the guy that never took NO for an answer, but were the eyes of a lonely, lost child that had given up all hope of being rescued.

"Kai? " Cole asked.

Kai gave no response. Cole got out his scythe to break the chains bound around Kai's wrists. He raised it anpve his head…. But before he could strike he came to an abrupt stop. Cole had watched Kai who had flinched and squinched his eyes shut tight.

Tears filled Cole's eyes. Kai thought that he was going to hurt him. The enemy had taken Kai… his BEST friend and turned him into a complete stranger who no longer trusted his own brother.

Cole shuffled forward. Kai look up fear and distrust shining bright in his eyes. Cole reached over and instead of using his scythe he broke both chains with his bare hands. He caught Kai just before he fell. Kai made no sound and did not struggle. Cole slung him over his shoulder being cautious of his injuries.

He held up his watch and pressed a hidden button on it.

"Cole here come in " he spoke. "Jay here, Nya here, Zane here, Lloyd here." the others answered. "I found him meet me outside at the entrance. " He ordered. The others responded with an Ok.

The line cut. He shuddured as he felt setting wet and warm run down his back knowing it was not his own but Lai's blood.

He hurriedly made his way to the entrance. He burst out the entrance of the building making no effort to slow down. He ran towards the others who were conversing in a small circle. They heard him approaching and ranctowards him Nya in the lead.

"Kai." she called.

Cole rushed past them.

"No time to waste… Kai needs medical attention now!"

He called behind the his shoulder. The others exchanged worried glances. They followed not far behind each silently praying that Kai would be ok..

**Well there you have it. I know it was bad. Anyways please review and use some constructive criticism! Thanks! Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back! This chapter is kind of off topic (a lot). But this chapter will show what happened in his past! (Or at least what I think happened in his past! Anyways hope you enjoy!**

Cole raced into the bounty now carrying Kai bridal style. He race down the stairs to the basement where the ship's infirmary was located. The other's followed Cole not far behind.

**-FAST FORWARD!-**

Cole, Zane, and Nya had managed to get Kai cleaned up and bandaged. His wounds turned out to be less minor than they had previously thought. The only serious wound that he had obtained was a stab wound to the abdomen which Nya quickly took care of with a mysterious poultice which Zane nor Cole could name. After they were done Cole picked Kai up and carried him to his room. The others followed him quietly. He gently laid him on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"I'll stay with him" Cole whispered to the others.

Zane and Nya nodded and turned to walk out the door shooting worried glances towards Kai.

After the door shut softley behind the two Cole began assessing his surroundings. He had never actually been in Kai's room other than to tell him important info on the enemy or to wake him up for breakfast. He began walking around the room with curiosity looking at things here and there. It was a simple room really. A bed, small closet, a bed-stool with a small lamp sitting on it, a dresser, and a small desk with a chair. To the right there was a door leading to a small bathroom.

What surprised Cole is how clean Kai's bedroom was. He expected it to be the messiest out of the four, but it was actually quite the opposite. Zane's room was the only one that was tidier than Kai's.

_'Or maybe not" _he thought as he once again looked towards the closet.

He walked over and silently opened the closet doors to find all of his past ninja gi's along with a few pairs of causal shirts, pants and a suit with a tie. Below the closed 3 pairs of shoes were neatly lined up against the wall. A pair of Kai's ninja boots, a pair of casual shoes, and a pair of black dress shoes.

Something caught Cole's eye. Stacked in the corner were two boxes. One was labeled weapons. But the other it was labeled memories. Kai had never mentioned his younger life nor his parents. Cole knew what he was about to do was wrong but he tossed the thought aside and slid the box out onto the floor.

He sat down on the soft carpet and opened the box. There were many pictures and articles about the team, which Cole gently set aside. Something once again caught his eye. About halfway through the box he found a book. Not just an ordinary, book but a scrapbook.

Cole gently wiped the thick layer of dust off the front and back of the book. The cover of the book read 'Family is Forever.' He gently opened the cover of the book. Cole felt as if he had found a hidden treasure. The memories locked away inside the mind of a fiery teen that he had come to know. The memories that were never spoken about, never mentioned, were finally uncovered.

The first picture was of young boy with spiked hair playing the piano. Cole soon realized this was Kai. In the next was a young girl (obviously Nya) getting a piggy-back ride from Kai. On and on Cole flipped through the pages of time bringing back the hidden memories of Kai's past.

He suddenly stopped as he saw another picture. This one was of Kai sitting on someone's shoulder. Kai looked exactly like a younger version of this stranger. The only difference was that this stranger had black hair, while Kai had brown.

Kai was smiling from ear-to-ear showing the camera every tooth. Cole realized that Kai had never been as happy before than when he was in this picture. Not when had discovered his true potential. Not even when he saw his sister again after the defeat of the overlord. Then it clicked in Cole's mind.

**This was Kai's father.**

The question that invaded Cole's mind was why wasn't he as happy now then he was then?

Then the answer popped into Cole's head. It was because something had happened to his parents.

Cole began rapidly flipping through pages before he suddenly stopped. His trembling hand reached up to touch not a picture, but a newspaper article. Cole began to read:

_**Kato and Kari Smith of Ignacia were killed yesterday May 23rd after their house caught fire. The cause of this fire was unknown. Their bodies were recovered from the scene. They are survived only by their son Kai Smith of Ignacia and their daughter Nya Smith of Ignacia. Kai is nine and Nya is seven. There whereabouts are unknown. Witnesses say while the hosue was still ablaze they saw the siblings run out of the hand in hand. Witnesses say after the fire the children were nowhere to be found. Locals have decided to form a search party tomorrow at noon. The visitation of Kato and Kari will be held on the tomorrow from six to eight. The service will be held on the 26th at 2:30.**_

Cole finished reading as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He looked at the photo on the left of the page opposite to the article. It looked to have been taken hours or days before the fire.

It was a picture of a young Kai and Nya sitting side by side looking at the camera with toothy grins. Kai's father and what looked to be his mother stood behind them smiling as well. A cake with a number 9 candle on it was seat in front of Kai on what looked to be a kitchen table along with a sword that his family had probably given to him as a gift.

Cole looked at the sword closer. Engraved in the blade were the words 'Family is Forever.' The same message as the title of the scrapbook. Cole realized this was the same sword Kai took with him on almost all mission's, the one he always trained with, the one that he took with him almost everywhere. Cole's once again teared up as he read the curvy neat handwriting on the bottom of the picture.

**May 23rd! Happy 9th birthday Kai! We love you!**

Now Cole realized why Kai loved that sword so much. It was the last thing his parent's had given him. It was the only thing to remember them bye.

All of Kai's secrets of his past were now unlocked. Now Cole realized why when the ninja tried to celebrate Kai's birthday every hear he would just shake his head and walk off. Why he never wanted to mention his past. Jay had always complained about Kai being so overprotective. The reason for this was that she was the only one that he had left. He couldn't save the ones he love. He couldn't protect them. This is why he had made it his personal job to protect anyone he cared about. Not just including Nya, but the whole team.

Cole now realized why when Kai first joined the ninja team he didn't try to get closer to them. Didn't try to get to know them. Why it took so long for Kai to open up to his own team. Why it took so long to trust his teammates. Cole knew how much Kai had loved his parents based on his toothy grin in every picture. When he parents had died Kai must have felt so alone. He didn't understand what had happened. He probably thought that his parents had abandoned him. The reason he pushed everyone away was because he was afraid that we would leave him. Abandon him just like his parents. Never to come back.

Kai was afraid to be hurt like he had so many years before.. He was terrified of being hurt by the ones he loved the most.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! If you cried (even though you probably didn't) tell me Please! Review, Follow, and Favorite! Don't forget to add constructive criticism! Thanks guys! See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Its me again. Sorry I havent updated in a while but with school starting and me playing sports I have really found the time... This chapter is a songfic. I created a parody from the song Let her go by Passenger. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Cole wiped the remaining crumbs off hid face as he finished breakfest. He got up and walked down the hallway to go check up on Kai. He opened the door to Kai's room. His eyes went wide as they were met with an empty bed.

"Kai! Kai!" he called. "Kai!" he once again shouted frantically searched for his friend.

He wasn't in the bathroom, or under the bed. He opened the door to the closet. There was no Kai but something was out of place. The box was gone

Coles eyes scanned across the room in search of another clue. His eyes came to a rest at Kai's window. It was opened and the red curtains were fluttering in the wind.

Cole rapidly climbed out the window onto the roof. Cole let out a sigh of relief as he saw Kai just a few yards ahead. He was facing away from Cole. The missing box from the closet, opened, and sitting beside Kai just to his right.

Cole was about to take a step towards his friend but froze when he heard a sound. Something that caused Cole to gasp aloud when he heard it. It was both angelic and mezmorizing at the same time. It rung in the air like that of bells on a cold winters morning. Like light shines through darkness for the first time.

Cole realized... It was Kai's voice. Cole listened as Kai sung an unfamiliar song.

_Well you only need fire when its burning low... Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Even though you miss em you gotta let them go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low... Only hate the road when you're missin home_

_Even though you miss em you got to let them go_

_Gotta let them go.._

_Starin at the bottom of your glass hoping that one day they'd just come back... _

_'Cuz love comes slow and death comes so fast _

_Well you still see them when you close your eyes... What they said before they died _

_'Cuz love comes slow and death comes so fast _

_But you only need fire when its burning low... Only miss the sun when it starts to snow..._

_Even though you miss em' you gotta let them go _

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low... Only hate the road when you're missin home_

_Even though you miss em' you gotta let them go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark... Same old empty feelin in your heart_

_'Cuz love comes slow, and death comes so fast_

_Well you still see them when you fall asleep. but never again to hold or keep_

_You love them to much... even in your dreams_

_But you only need fire when its burning low... Only miss the sun when it starte to snow_

_Even though you miss em' you gotta let them go _

_Only know you've been high when you're feelin low... Only hate the road when you're missin home.._

_Even though you miss em' you've to let them go_

_Got to let them go..._

As Kai finished the song Cole had sunk to the groud on his knees in aw. Many questions swam through hid mind.

'_Where had he learned to sing like that? What did this song mean? 'What really happened the night Kai's parents died?'_

Cole felt as if his mind was moving at a thousand mile an hour. He glanced back at Kai and all those questions blew away replaced with sympathy. Kai was shuddering as each loud sobs that racked his body were more violently than the one before it.

Cole was lost for words. He was suprised to see Kai cry. Or to even show much emotion for that matter.

Cole stood up slowly and walked over to his sobbing friend. As Cole walked a little closer he realized Kai had a picture in his right hand. Cole glanced over Kai's shoulder. Coles heart broke as he saw the photograph.

It was a photograph of two tombstones sitting side by side. Two gravemarkers.. Two labels marked to show the loss of someone that was dead. Someone never to be seen alive again... Someone no longer in this world..

Cole slowly kneeled beside Kai and put a hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai turned fear shining bright in the forrest green/amber eyes that Cole had come to know. Cole expected Kai to slink away in fear and discomfort.

But instead Kai grabbed ahold of Cole's and sobbed into his gi. Cole sat still slightly stunned at Kai's sudden kovement, Kai still holding on to him.

Kai was now in Cole's lap still sobbing his eyes out. Cole wrapped both of his arms tightly around his friend. One around his back the other on the back of Kai's head. He gently rubbed Kai's back gently attempting to calm his sobbing friend down. After several minutes of this Kai's head gently rose off of Cole's gi.

Kai's eyes locked on Cole's.

"Cole?" he croaked.

"Yes Kai?" Cole asked.

"Why is it everytime I find myseld to be happy does life give me a rude awakening to how much it sucks? Why does it have to make a point in reminding me that I can never love or be loved in return withouy consequences? Why does life take everyone that I care about away leaving me with a broken heart? Leaving me to live in guily and grief knowing that I couldn't save them?" Kai asked.

Cole thought for moment before finally speaking.

"Kai... I don't know why life is so cruel but I do know that no matter what we will always be here for you." Cole said.

"Really?" Kai asked.

"Really." Cole answered.

The two boys sat on the roof for many hours. Cole sat with Kai until the sun had set and the stare and moon had rose high in the sky. Eventually, Cole fell into a peaceful slumber because he knew without a doubt Kai was finally safe. He knew there was a long road ahead of them but he knee that they would get through it...

Together...

**Dont worry guys this isnt the end of the story.. This has been by favorite chapter to write. Review with somr constructive criticism, follow and favorite! Until next time!**


	10. HELP!

Hey guys it me! As you have probably noticed I haven't updated in like... ever! I do however have a reason for this... I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! No matter what I write I end up crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it out.. So I have a favor to ask.. I need ideas! I need help deciding what to write next.. so please! Suggest something! I'M DESPERATE HERE! If this writers block is not resolved.. I will be forced to end my story.. forever! If it does come to this.. then I will have to turn it over to someone else to finish. So please PM me with suggestions.. or if you want to take over! THANKS!


	11. Chapter 11

Cole open his eyes slowly to the bright morning sun. He sat up and looked around. Memories from the day before rushed back into his head. But one thing wasn't quite right… KAI WAS GONE! Cole got up and grabbed the box and lowered himself back into Kai's bedroom. He carefully placed the box in the closet as if were something so fragile that you could break it if you handled it too rough… and then Cole realized that Kai was like that too. His soul was already burned and scarred. It was cracked in many places. And if you handled too rough even once.. Then everything would shatter into a million peices. Cole shook his head and cleared his head of thoughts. He closed the closet door and walked out of the spotless room and began looking for Kai. He checked every room but still couldn't manage to find him. So at last, he resorted to looking outside. He opened the door and stepped out into the cool morning air "Kai!" Cole called loudly. Cole looked up at the sky… It was cloudless…. It seemed as if the sky was a vast, blue ocean that stretched across the horizon as far as the eye could see. He looked across the horizon and noticed a speck of red at the bottom of the steps leading to the monastery.. But he also noticed another speck….. He ran swiftly down the steps and hid behind the bush so that they hear or see him. "Kai…. why did you run from me?" A dark voice said… Cole recognized the voice from the recording that the ''masked figure'' had sent to them the morning after Kai was kidnapped, but he couldn't see this person for he (or she) had their back turned to Cole. "You know exactly why I ran from you…" Kai said in a low voice. "Kai look at me when I'm speaking to you and stop mumbling!" The other man (or woman) said. A hand shot out and grabbed Kai by the hair forcing him to look the person in the eyes. "STOP IT!" Kai yelled grabbing the hand that held fistfuls of hair. "YOU ARE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MAN! KNOW I KNOW WHY YOUR FATHER ABANDONED YOU! TO THINK YOU ARE THE SON OF ASH!" Kai's eyes turned blood red and he grab the man by his shirt "NO YOU ARE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR AN UNCLE!" Tears ran down Kai's cheeks "YOU WILL NEVER BE A PART OF THIS FAMILY!" Kai threw the man into the dirt. Kai was now breathing hard as he tried to calm himself.. His hands ignited in flames and he walked towards his uncle. "KAI STOP THIS NOW!" His uncle said in a terrified voice as he scooted away from his nephew.. "What would Nya say if you killed your own uncle?!" "I told you to stop… back in Oroborus didn't I? And did you stop?! DID YOU UNCLE!" Cole saw a flash of metal and before he knew it the guy known as Kai's uncle was holding Kai at gunpoint. "Back away from me Kai… Now" This only made Kai madder and his fists burst with blue flames. "We don't want your friend to get hurt do we?" Before Cole know it the gun was pointing in his direction.. "Get up! I know you're there!'' The man yelled. Cole stood up without protest and walked slowly over to the man. Kai's wild eyes trained onto Cole's and they instantly became the color Cole had come to know.. Not the blood red color they were moments before.. "Cole.." Kai said in a small voice The man turned towards Cole Cole almost gasped The man looked like an almost exact copy of Kai.. The same Brown, spiky hair Same tan skin The only difference was this man had breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes… The man smiled "Nice of you to join us Brookstone" 'How does he know my name?' Cole thought to himself. "Cole don't move" Kai said in a sharp voice. The man smiled insanely and pointed the gun towards Cole "Now Kai what do you say about coming back?" The man said in a calm tone Kai looked down and nodded. "Good.." he smiled "Kai don't!" Cole said in a desperate tone. Kai looked up at Cole with a sad smile "It'll be okay" Kai said in a sad voice All of a sudden something burst from the trees and Kai's uncle hits the ground with a thud.. But not before he lets a bullet fly. Cole looks up when a cry is heard. He is met with the sight of a girl. Kai runs over and helps the girl up as she grasps him for support. The girl looks up and her eyes meet Cole's. They are Blue and have red flecks.. Kind of like the ones in Kai's green ones. Kai grasps on the girl tightly and that's when Cole noticed the blood.. "Oh shit" Cole muttered under his breath "set her down Kai''... Kai nods keeping a close eye on his uncle. The girl sits holding her arm tightly.. Kai automatically takes off his shirt and wraps his shirt around her arm. Cole stares at the girl taking in her features.. Other than her eyes that is.. She has fair skin, and has an athletic build… brown hair and fair skin.. The same sharp featured to her face as Kai.. "Kai… who is this?" he mumbles  
Kai looks up his eyes meeting Cole's "Cole this is my cousin Seika… and she just saved your life." 


End file.
